La faim, un drôle de stimulateur
by Mili-senpai
Summary: Naruto est un gros gourmand, on le sait. Mais lors d'une mission avec Sasuke, tout ce qui tombera sous sa main le satisfera. OS NaruSasu yaoi, LEMON. Mon premier NaruSasuNaru et yaoi posté !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Titre : **La faim, un drôle de stimulateur.

**Genre : **Romance, Yaoi entre Sasuke et Naruto, pas de lemon (Enfin peut être !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, eh ben non ! Ils appartiennent au manga « Naruto ».**  
**

**Résumé :** Naruto est un gros gourmand, on le sait. Mais lors d'une mission avec Sasuke, tout ce qui tombera sous sa main le satisfera. OS NaruSasu yaoi, sans lemon.

**Je dédie cet OS à Eimiin, pour déjà la remercier de m'avoir dédié son OS « Tout bonheur a une fin » et surtout parce qu'elle le mérite et que je lui avais promis ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira, chérie !**

* * *

**LA FAIM, UN DROLE DE STIMULATEUR.**

Le soleil se levait, enfin. Les rayons lumineux traversaient les feuillages encore humides par la pluie de cette nuit, créant des reflets éblouissants, variant les couleurs, produisant un petit arc-en-ciel. Les hauts arbres cachaient la flore en dessous d'eux, d'hautes fougères et buissons, ainsi que leurs habitants, toutes sortes d'animaux sortaient de leur nid ou terrier douillet, se réveillant pour cette nouvelle journée. Le calme régnait dans cette clairière quand soudain un gémissement se fit entendre.

« Sasuuuuukeeeee…. J'ai mal aux pieds…. Je veux qu'on s'arrête-euh ! » Se plaignit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, complétement exténué.

« Naruto, on n'a pas le temps, ça fait trois jours que tu me casse les pieds avec tes plaintes. » Rétorqua un autre garçon aux cheveux noir, avec des yeux onyx qui fixaient durement le fameux Naruto.

« Mais je suis crevé ! Ca fait des jours qu'on tourne en rond, on le trouvera jamais le mec qui a volé la vieille dame ! On a qu'à repartir et lui dire qu'il ne reviendra plus comme ça elle nous servira un bon repas, parce que j'ai aussi faim ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être irresponsable et agaçant, Naruto. Non, on ne s'arrêtera pas, on verra ce soir pour ton estomac mais là on avance et on se concentre. » Répliqua Sasuke, sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Le blond rumina dans son coin tout le reste de la journée. Ils cherchèrent partout mais aucunes traces de ce voleur, Naruto en plus d'être affamé, ne faisait rien pour rester discret ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche. Bon nombres de disputes éclatèrent entre les deux jeunes hommes et ce fut épuisés, en colères et affamés qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez leur hôte. Après quelques heures de marche, le ciel commença à s'assombrir, et les nuages se faisaient lourds.

« Sasuke, il va pleuvoir. » Fit remarquer le blond.

« Je sais, je suis pas débile, usuratonkashi. »

« Arrête de me traiter, tu vas le regretter. »

« Tu vas me faire qu -… » Commença le brun quand dans un énorme bruit, le tonnerre éclata, pour se faire suivre par la pluie.

« Merde ! Eh ! Crétin, vient, faut se mettre à l'abri ! » Hurla l'Uchiha pour se précipiter vers la ville, le blondinet sur les talons.

La pluie se faisait plus puissante, elle ralentissait les deux ninjas, comme pour les garder, les piéger, et pour ne pas leur faciliter la tâche, la nuit prit place, laissant comme pour seule source de lumière, les rayons de la pleine-lune, seule étoile dans ce ciel noir.

« Punaise, on y vois rien ! » Pesta Naruto, pour dégringoler lamentablement par terre, la tête dans l'herbe mouillée. « Saloperie de racine de mes deux ! »

« Tais-toi ! J'essaye de me concentrer ! » S'énerva Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la forêt.

« Pourquoi tu dois te concentrer ? »

Silence.

« Je sais pas où on est. » Avoua-t-il, honteux.

Encore un silence.

« TU SAIS PAS OU ON EST QUOI ? On est perdu ! Sérieux ? Punaise, Sasuke t'es nul ! » Explosa le blond en se précipitant vers l'Uchiha qui ne bougea pas quand soudain il hurla.

« Naruto ! Regarde là-bas ! Y a une sorte de cabane ! Viens on y va ! »

Sasuke se précipita vers celle-ci, Naruto derrière lui. Arrivés devant elle, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était en très bon état.

« Viens, on va s'abriter là en attendant que la pluie cesse. » Dit le brun en entrant.

« Une cabane ? Pourquoi pas… » Souffla Naruto en entrant à son tour. La maisonnette était étroite, le bois humide à quelques endroits mais elle était accueillante et en plein milieu trônait un emplacement pour le feu. Le blondinet soupira de bonheur, il pourra se réchauffer.

« Naruto, je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. » Proposa Sasuke, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Ça serait dangereux de te laisser dehors tout seul, t'es tellement nul que tu pourrais te perdre. »

« Va mourir. » Cracha le blond.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Sasuke arriva les bras chargés de bois, et après avoir essayé mainte et mainte solutions d'allumer le feu, les deux garçons se détendirent, réchauffés par la chaleur réconfortante des flammes. Naruto était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, les bras et les jambes écartés, il croyait sombrer dans le soleil quand brusquement son ventre se mît à crier famine.

« Hhmm… Sasuke j'ai faim… » Se plaignit-il en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

« T'as qu'à bouffer de l'herbe. » Grogna l'autre, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés.

« Mais il me faut quelque chose de consistant ! »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda le brun sans attendre vraiment de réponse.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il l'observait. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l'Uchiha et brutalement lui prit le bras en hurlant.

« Je pourrais te manger toi tellement j'ai faim ! » Et sur ses mots, il mordit à pleine dents le bras qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sasuke hurla de douleur et essaya de dégager son bras, que Naruto tenait toujours dans sa bouche

« Lâche-moi, usuratonkashi ! Mais arrête, ça fait mal merde ! » Cria-t-il en voyant un peu de sang couler de la bouche du blond.

« J'ai faim je te dis… » Souffla Naruto en le lâchant.

« C'est pas une raison pour me mor- ah ! » Gémit-il quand il sentit la langue chaude de son camarade le lécher à l'endroit de sa blessure. Naruto tenait son bras de ses deux mains, pour l'empêcher de partir et léchait goulument du bout de sa langue la blessure, qui saignait encore. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes pour reprendre le morceau de chair en bouche, l'embrassant et le léchant doucement.

« Naruto…. Arrête… » Murmura faiblement Sasuke, tremblant, essayant de détourner son regard de ce spectacle.

« Hhmm…. » Gémit Naruto en secouant un petit peu la tête, ce qui semblait être une réponse négative. Ce dernier remonta le long du bras de l'Uchiha pour enfin se séparer de lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes, comme dans un état second et déclara.

« Tu as très bon gout Sasuke. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant du cou de ce dernier pour le frôler du bout de sa langue.

« Uwaaah ! Arrête ça, Naruto ! » Se plaignit-il en se débattant.

« Non, je n'ai pas fini de déguster. » Le blond attrapa les mains qui le repoussaient et les réunit pour les bloquer toutes les deux. Il se remit à son travail, léchant, mordillant et embrassant l'épaule et le cou de son camarade qui gémissait, l'ordonnant de cesser ça.

« Regarde Sasuke… Grâce à cette marque, ça montre que tu es à moi. » Chuchota le blond après avoir laissé un suçon sur le cou de ce dernier.

« Lâche-moi, merde ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ! Arrête ! » Hurla le brun en se dégageant quand brusquement, il se fit entrainer en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever ou même de crier car Naruto venait de se mettre sur lui, à quatre pattes et pressait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, l'Uchiha ne bougea plus, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il sentait les lèvres chaudes de son camarade sur les siennes, ses jambes enfermant les siennes, ses mains retenant les siennes au sol. Les yeux ouverts, Sasuke observait la vue qui s'offrait à lui, Naruto, les yeux fermés, le visage décontracté, comme bienheureux, l'embrassait, lui, son soit disant rival. Il ne pouvait y croire, comment le blond osait-il l'embrasser ? Lui ? En plus, un garçon ? A bout de souffle, Sasuke se débâtît sous lui, qui se releva lentement, les yeux vitreux, pour le fixer tendrement. Trop tendrement.

« Tsss…. Tu me dégoute.» Cracha l'Uchiha en le repoussant brutalement. « N'espère plus jamais me parler ! Ni même me voir, sale PD ! » Hurla-t-il en sortant brutalement de la maisonnette.

Naruto ne bougeait plus. Trop choqué parce qu'il venait de se passer. Parce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Comment a-t-il pu l'embrasser ? Lui ? Il se plia en deux en gémissant. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait gardé tout ça pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

« Sasuke… » Murmura-t-il, posant son front sur le sol.

Il pleuvait dehors. Ça ne s'était pas calmé, le vent soufflait fort et la lune avait disparue derrière les nuages. La pluie fouettait le visage de Sasuke mais il s'en fichait. Il fuyait. Il fuyait ce qu'il avait toujours redouté et en même temps tant voulu. Pourquoi ce stupide blondinet l'avait embrassé ? L'avait-il fait par une chose que Sasuke connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines ? Le blond ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Non, il n'y croyait pas.

« Stupide usuratonkashi… » Gémit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'imaginait-il ? Le blond ne faisait que ça pour le ridiculiser, pour se moquer de lui si jamais il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour lui... Naruto ne l'aimait pas, il le savait.

Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, il en était maintenant sûr. Mais par la dernière force qu'il lui restait, la force du désespoir, Naruto se leva d'un bond et couru rejoindre la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Son meilleur ami, son rivale, son idole, sa raison de faire toujours mieux, toujours plus. Pour lui.

Il courait, les pieds nus, en sang, sous la pluie battante vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait lentement. Il hurlait un seul mot, son nom. Il l'hurlait à en perdre sa voix, qui était tremblante sous l'effet de la peur et de la tristesse. Il voulait qu'il se retourne. Qu'il se retourne pour lui donner de l'espoir. Du courage pour lui dire. Tout lui dire.

Sasuke entendait son nom au loin. Il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus en devinant l'identité de celui qui l'appelait. Il entendait faiblement sa voix sous la pluie, elle était rauque, tremblante, remplie par le désespoir et le pardon. Il ne pouvait y croire, Naruto ne se moquait pas de lui ? L'Uchiha connaissais bien le blond, après s'être moqué de lui, il ne serait jamais venu le chercher, mais là. Là, c'était différent, l'Uzumaki courait pour le rattraper, pour lui parler, le retrouver et s'expliquer. Une chaleur se manifesta dans le cœur froid du brun et se répandit dans tout son corps. Lentement il se retourna et eut sous les yeux un Naruto ruisselant de larmes mélangé à la pluie, les yeux rouges, haletant. Sa gorge se serra brusquement, que dire ? Que voulait-il lui dire ?

« Naru-… » Commença-t-il.

« Non ! Tais-toi, c'est à moi de me justifier. Je-… Je suis désolé. » Bégaya le blond.

Sasuke se crispa. C'est tout ? Il voulait juste s'excuser ? Juste comme un camarade le ferait après une mauvaise blague ? Le cœur de l'Uchiha se serra, il devait s'en douter. Naruto ne l'aimait pas, il demandait son pardon, c'était tout.

«Et je-… » Recommença Naruto quand brusquement Sasuke l'interrompit.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu t'excuse et tu penses que tout reviendra à la normale ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile… Ne m'approche plus… Je-… ne veux plus te voir… » Sanglota-t-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid.

« Mais… Sasuke tu comprends pas… Je-… »

« Tais-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir… » Gémit-il s'écartant de lui quand brusquement il sentit deux mains se perdre dans son dos pour le rapprocher fermement mais doucement contre le torse chaud du blond, qui enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du brun.

« Sasuke… Je m'excuse, je ne réfléchissais plus à ce que je faisais parce que je… » Déglutit-il avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'Uchiha. « Parce que je t'aime. »

Sasuke se recula vivement mais resta dans les bras de Naruto, il avait bien entendu ? Naruto l'aimait ? Il observa les émotions sur le visage de ce dernier et ne décerna que de l'amour et de la sincérité, pas un soupçon de moquerie ou de mensonge, rien que la vérité. Il posa timidement sa main sur la joue de l'Uzumaki qui frissonna à son touché. Leur regard étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient se séparer, se détourner. L'amour était là, il n'y avait que ce sentiment unique dans leur regard. Lentement, Naruto posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Sasuke et approcha son visage du sien, quand leurs lèvres furent séparées a à peine quelques centimètres, le blond chuchota.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, Sasuke. »

Et délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Un baiser doux, rempli de tendresse, Naruto ne le forçait pas, de peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Ses mains quittèrent doucement les joues pour descendre sur le cou, puis le dos de Sasuke, qui lui avait encerclé la taille de son blond puis soudainement le brun répondit avidement au baiser, ouvrant les lèvres pour gouter avec sa langue les lèvres de son partenaire qui répondit hésitant en ouvrant à son tour les lèvres, passant dans la bouche tant désiré, sa langue qui trouva sa jumelle, elles se touchèrent timidement pour enfin se caresser, se gouter, se découvrant enfin. Naruto ramena encore plus près Sasuke contre lui, de peur qu'il s'échappe, qu'il disparaisse, ce dernier répondit à cette étreinte, se collant encore un peu plus à lui, mais, en manque d'air, il recula, rompant le baiser brutalement ce qui inquiéta Naruto.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? T-tu ne veux pas ? »

« Sois pas bête…. Je l'ai toujours voulu. » Haleta Sasuke, sourire aux lèvres en posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Cette révélation surpris Naruto, mais très vite un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il posa sa joue sur le crâne de son brun, et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre avant que le blond casse le silence.

« Sasuke… Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ? »

« … »

« Répond moi, je t'en prie. J'avais l'impression de te faire du mal. »

« … Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi… Je croyais que tu savais mes sentiments et que tu les retournais contre moi… » Avoua doucement Sasuke en se collant plus contre lui. Naruto déglutit, il ne pensait pas que Sasuke était si … perdu. Perdu dans ses sentiments, qu'il avait peur de les avouer, de les partager, il doutait de lui-même. Le blondinet embrassa les cheveux noirs de son amant et lui chuchota.

« Jamais je n'utiliserai tes sentiments contre toi…. Parce que je ne les veux que pour moi. »

« Idiot… Ils te sont entièrement consacrés. » Déclara Sasuke en se relevant pour faire rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. « A jamais. »

* * *

**Voilà. Alors, Ei-chan ? Il t'a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Et je m'attends à ce que tu me fasses un looooong review, flemmarde ! :P**

**Takeo : **RHAAAAAAAA ! D-d-d-d-d des …. DES GAYS ! 0.0

**Airin : **Bah quoi ? T'as quoi contre les homo, nii-san ?

**Takeo : **Ah… Humm… Rien… c'est juste… que enfin… Naruto quoi !

**Naruto **: On m'a appelé ? :O

**Airin : **Pas forcement. C'est juste que Takeo est choqué que tu sois ho-…

**Takeo : **STOP ! Nan, je suis pas choqué, c'est juste que Naruto, comment peux-tu… Sasuke ?

**Naruto : **Oh bah tu sais, il est vachement timide en fait. Hein, mon petit lapin ? x3

**Sasuke : **Ta gueule. Je suis hétéro.

**Tous : **Moooouuaaais….

**Hainé : **Et alors ? Vous avez fait des trucs après ? Genre cochon ? Chuis sure qu'elle est très grande en fait cette cabane ! C'est qui qui le passif ! 83

**Airin : **Voilà le côté yaoiste qui ressort…. Hum hum… Ouais, c'est qui le passif ! *o*

**Les garçons : **Airin ! OMG !

**Airin **: Bah quoi, j'ai le droit d'adooooorer les gays, namého ! é-é

**Hainé : **Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! 8D

_Mili : Les enfants, vous pourriez vous calmer s'il vous plait, si ça continue, mon OS ne sera plus sur Naruto et Sasuke mais sur vos conneries ! 0.0_

**Sasuke : **Nan, mais Mili, on sait que tu adore toi aussi les gays, hein !

_Mili : Peut-être, mais si vous arrêtez pas, je vous mets tous homo dans « Les enfants sans passé. » Aha ! :P_

**Tous : **T'oserai quand même pas ! 0.0

_Mili : C'est une solution. Bon, chers lecteurs, laissez des reviews ! Merci ! :D_

**Chers lecteurs, en laissant des reviews, dites moi si vous vous voulez une petite suite comportant un lemon! Et je le ferai avec grand plaisir! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

LA FAIM, UN DROLE DE STIMULATEUR.

**Auteur : **Mili-senpai

**Titre : **La faim, un drôle de stimulateur.

**Genre : **Romance, Yaoi entre Sasuke et Naruto, AVEC LEMON ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, eh ben non ! Ils appartiennent au manga « Naruto ».**  
**

**Résumé :** Naruto est un gros gourmand, on le sait. Mais lors d'une mission avec Sasuke, tout ce qui tombera sous sa main le satisfera. OS NaruSasu yaoi, AVEC lemon.

**Le lemon que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé ! **

Je suis désolée pour l'attente que cela à pu vous procurez mais j'ai actuellement beaucoup de mal à écrire ces sortes de scènes et je me suis un petit forcée pour l'écrire. J'ai pourtant adoré écrire ce Two-shot, car Naruto et Sasuke sont bien mes personnages et mon couple préféré.

En espèrant qu'il vous plaise. Enjoy.

* * *

Ils restaient sous la pluie battante, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, nous voulant en aucun cas se séparer. Le silence régnait entre eux, évitant de casser cette symbiose tellement recherchée, tellement voulue… Naruto serrait dans ses bras un Sasuke lové contre lui, il lui caressait les cheveux doucement, tout en le tenant par la taille, collant leurs bassins. L'Uchiha avait les yeux fermés, humant le parfum de son bien-aimé, il avait tant voulu cela, le sentir contre lui, son cœur battant en rythme avec le sien, pour la même raison… L'amour. Il se trouvait si bête… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dis dès le départ ? Tout ça à cause de sa peur de se faire rejeté, alors qu'en vérité, l'Uzumaki l'avait toujours aimé, lui aussi… Le brun respira un peu plus fort en souriant, se collant un peu plus contre Naruto qui chuchota.

« Sasuke… On devrait revenir dans la cabane, tu vas attraper froid.

-Oui, tu as raison. » Souffla l'autre, grelotant un peu quand le blond se sépara de lui. Il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent vers la maisonnette. Le feu crépitait encore, produisant une douce chaleur. Ils s'installèrent à coter du foyer de braise et regardèrent les flammes un instant, sans rien dire, savourant en silence leur amour. Mais la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, elle redoublait d'effort, de puissance. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Si ça continu, on va rester ici jusqu'au lendemain.

- Mmh…

- Ca va Sasu ?

- Moi aussi…. J'ai faim… » Souffla-t-il, le blond ouvrit les yeux surpris puis éclata d'un petit rire léger.

« Pourquoi tu rigole, baka ?

- Nan, c'est juste que moi, j'ai plus du tout faim… » Répondit-il en lui souriant, une lueur coquine dans le regard, voulant dire bien des choses. Sasuke rougit fortement en comprenant, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras en marmonnant.

« Espèce de cannibale…

- Haha, mais c'est vrai ! Si tu veux tu peux venir me manger… J'ai un très bon goût… » Chuchota doucement le blond, regardant droit dans les yeux ceux d'un Sasuke ébahi et rouge pivoine. L'Uchiha détourna quelques secondes les yeux pour les repositionner sur Naruto… Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, se tenant sur ses coudes pour le regarder et lui lançait des regards plein de sous-entendus. Le brun se tortilla nerveusement sur place, il le trouvait si beau, si attirant, il regarda attentivement les joues du blond, son cou, sa mâchoire, son torse… Sasuke se demanda quel goût pouvait bien avoir Naruto… Il imaginait un mélange sucré-épicé, quelque chose de gourmant dont on ne peut plus s'en passer. Lentement, le brun se redressa et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'Uzumaki qui lui fit un grand sourire, tournant sa tête pour inciter l'Uchiha à commencer le festin, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il monta sur Naruto et alla directement chercher la peau mate de son partenaire, la léchant goulument. Il avait raison, Naruto était tout simplement délicieux. Un léger goût sucré, comme du miel émanait de sa peau. Sasuke dévorait le cou de son amant, qui échappait quelques petits gémissements, il descendit vers le haut du torse, l'embrassant amoureusement, puis lentement il passa ses deux mains sous le pull du blond qui frissonna au contact de la peau glacée. Naruto se redressa alors et recula Sasuke de lui qui le regardait, étonné.

« Moi, quand je t'ai gouté tu te débattais, c'est pas juste… Lança le blond un petit sourire au coin de les lèvres.

- Oui mais je-…

- Non, maintenant, c'est moi qui savoure ! » Déclara-t-il en allongeant Sasuke sur le sol, qui le regardait, un peu inquiet. Naruto le regarda tendrement et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, lui faisant remarquer que celles-ci étaient la plus belle sucrerie du monde, Sasuke rougit à ces paroles et détourna la tête, gêné. L'Uzumaki entreprit alors de lui enlever son pull, il se laissa faire. Le blond commença du cou pour descendre doucement sur le torse puis la poitrine, laissant un sillage humide sur la peau bouillonnante de son partenaire. Il regarda longuement les deux tétons dressés par le froid et le plaisir naissant, et timidement en caressa un avec le bout de sa langue faisant frémir Sasuke.

« Ça fait du bien ça ? Demanda le blond en embrassant le bout de chair, regardant le visage rouge de l'Uchiha.

- Je sais pas… ah… C'est bizarre…

-Mmh… »

Le blond continua de lécher, embrasser les deux tétons pour en même temps descendre une main hésitante entre les jambes de l'Uchiha.

« Aah ! »

Naruto venait de sentir une bosse et l'avait caressé doucement faisant gémir l'autre, toujours rouge. Il se redressa, fixa Sasuke quelque instant, pour enlever son pull et revenir se coller à son amant, torse contre torse, le brun enroula ses bras derrière son cou et embrassa fougueusement Naruto qui lui répondit avidement pour se rediriger vers le torse mais dépassant, cette fois, la poitrine, s'aventurant plus bas.

« Na-…. Naruto ! Ah ! » Le blond venait de frôler la bosse à travers les vêtements avec ses lèvres et déboutonnait maintenant le pantalon, embrassant la peau du bas du ventre. Sasuke frémissait, sentir les lèvres de Naruto à cet endroit-là de sa peau était plus que divin. Naruto baissa alors le pantalon et observa dans un silence la bosse opposante qui s'était formé. Sasuke tourna la tête, gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans de telles situations, il gigotait sur place, ne savant pas quoi faire quand soudain il sentit deux mains fraiches se déposer sur ses hanches et c'est en sentant son caleçon, son dernier vêtement partir qu'il réalisa.

« Na-Naruto !...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je-… » Sasuke hésita quelques instants. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait suivre, mais il voulait tellement essayer, il voulait sentir Naruto près de lui, et même… en lui… Il devint rouge à cette pensée, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

« - Tu veux que je me déshabille totalement avant toi ?

- Euh..je-…

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! » Pouffa Naruto. Il se redressa sur ses genoux devant Sasuke encore allongé devant lui. L'Uchiha était en pamoison, _Naruto est si beau,_ pensa-t-il. L'Uzumaki apporta alors son attention sur son pantalon, il défit sa braguette et le bouton et l'enleva doucement, ne gardant que le petit bout de tissus qui cachait encore l'objet tant désiré par Sasuke. Le blond releva la tête vers son amant et le dévisagea. Il hésitait à faire quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, inquiétant Sasuke.

« -Naruto ?

-… T'es sur que tu veux faire-… enfin aller plus loin ? » Sasuke se crispa. C'était quoi cette question ?! Le brun entre-ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sortaient. Alors timidement et rouge comme une tomate il hocha la tête, regardant dans les yeux son amour. Amour qui afficha un sourire radieux, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue rosie du brun et enleva alors son dernier vêtement, se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux… Elle était-… Imposante ! Nom de Dieu ! Il allait devoir-.. ? L'Uchiha avala difficilement sa salive et se crispa un peu quand Naruto descendit son propre caleçon. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, offerts, et ils se contemplaient en silence.

«-Sasuke ?...

- O-oui ?

- Euh… Tu veux enfin que ça soit moi ou toi enfin…, Bafouilla Naruto, rouge de honte.

- Je veux que ça soit moi, Naruto… » Avoua le brun. Naruto ouvrit les yeux de surprise, celui qu'il aimait se donnait à lui, il lui offrait sa virginité pour…ça. Il lui afficha un regard rempli d'amour et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, pour descendre directement vers son ventre puis son entre jambe. Le blond observa le membre dressé du brun, le prit doucement dans sa main, et déposa un petit baiser sur le bout, faisant sursauter et gémir Sasuke. L'Uzumaki esquissa un sourire et fit des bisous papillons sur tout le long du membre pour lentement le prendre en bouche. L'Uchiha se cambra en gémissant. Quelle sensation ! Il sentait la langue chaude du blond sur son sexe, toute cette chaleur ! Naruto commença des mouvements de vas et viens et il perdit pied. Il éjacula dans sa bouche en un long gémissement. L'Uzumaki se recula, surpris par la rapidité et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« -Ahh… Excuse-moi…hh

-C'est pas grave mon cœur… » Chuchota-t-il, puis doucement il présenta deux de ses doigts à Sasuke, qui le regarda, indécis.

« -Il faut… il faut que tu les lèches …

- Pourquoi faire… ?

- Pour éviter que tu-… tu… que tu ais mal voilà ! » L'Uchiha fit un petit « ah » et prit timidement les doigts en bouche, les léchant doucement. Naruto l'observa en silence, il le trouvait tellement beau, à le lécher de cette façon… Il afficha un sourire quand le brun se mit plus sérieusement au travail, léchant un doigt supplémentaire, il s'appliquait. Les jugeant assez humide, Naruto les enleva de la bouche de son amant et les disposa entre ses jambes, profitant pour caresser en même temps le membre du brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'Uzumaki trouva alors l'entrée non violé jusqu'à lors et commença à la caresser, doucement, pour lentement entrer un doigt à l'intérieur.

« - Aaah ! » s'écria Sasuke, surpris par cette intrusion. Il se cambrait dans tous les sens. _C'est désagréable _! pensa-t-il. Il hurla alors de douleur quand un deuxième doigt le pénétra. _Ça fait mal ! J'ai mal ! _Il essaya de prendre Naruto dans ses bras pour se sentir plus à l'aise mais il était trop loin. Il sanglota pudiquement. Il avait honte, honte de ne pas trouver ça agréable, de ne pas aimer ça. Pour Naruto. Il sentit alors les intrus sortirent de son corps et tous contacts avec le corps chaud de Naruto disparurent.

« -Naruto… ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu-…

- Je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolé. » Siffla tout bas le blond. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mais non ! Enfin… si tu m'as fait mal mais… Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête ici. Je veux continuer jusqu'au bout…

- Si c'est pour que tu souffres, c'est définitivement non, Sasu.

- Je ne soufrerai pas… On y va juste lentement… » Il lui envoya un regard suppliant. Naruto se tortilla, hésitant. Il avait tellement envie d'essayer… De le toucher, de l'embrasser, il voulait créer cette connexion, cet idéal… Avec lui. Il le dévisagea et lentement se glissa vers lui. L'Uchiha sourit et ouvrit les bras pour le capturer contre lui. Il souffla de bonheur, Naruto était si chaud, si doux… Doucement et d'une lenteur extrême, le blond le posa sur le sol pour s'allonger sur lui, son bassin entre les jambes écartées du brun. Il gémit doucement et commença à se déhancher sous Naruto. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, se caressant de part et d'autre, voulant connaitre le corps de l'autre sur le bout des doigts. L'Uzumaki cherchait surtout à décontracter le plus possible Sasuke. Il voyait qu'il avait un petit peu peur et ça, il ne voulait pas le voir sur ce doux visage qu'était celui de l'Uchiha. Soudainement il se redressa et recommença à lécher ses doigts. Sasuke le regardait attentivement, toujours allongé. Quand il sentit la phalange se rapprocher de son intimité, il se contracta et essaya de saisir le bras de Naruto. Celui-ci lui prit la main et se concentra sur ses doigts qui pénétraient lentement le brun. L'Uchiha gémit. Il regardait Naruto avec une lueur inquiète, il était trop loin de lui, de ses bras chaud et forts, de son torse qui lui apportait sérénité et calme. Brutalement il ferma les jambes, prit la main du blond et la retira. Naruto le regarda indécis.

« -Sasu…

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise… Je-… J'ai besoin d'être contre toi, j'ai peur… » Sanglota-t-il. Naruto l'observa et lentement s'assit en tailleur.

« Viens » Souffla-t-il. Sasuke le questionna du regard et pour réponse le blond lui tendit ses bras, l'incitant à s'approcher. Le brun s'exécuta et s'assit alors sur les jambes de Naruto, torse contre torse. Il passa ses bras derrière le cou du blond et respira la douce odeur qui émanait de sa peau. Il sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses fesses et comprit.

« -Naru… T'es sûr qu'on peut… comme ça ?

- Tant que tu n'as pas peur et que tu te sentes bien, tout ira comme il faut. » Sasuke esquissa un sourire et déposa quelques baiser sur la peau halée du blond. Puis Naruto souleva doucement les hanches qu'il tenait et plaça son membre à l'entrée de Sasuke.

« - Tu es prêt ?

- O-oui, vas-y… »

Naruto déglutit et baissa lentement le bassin du brun à l'aide de ses mains, pressant doucement l'extrémité de son membre pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne plonge lentement jusqu'à s'enfouir complètement dans la chaleur humide et étroite de l'Uchiha. Sasuke cria d'un sentiment de plénitude, sentant ses muscles se serrer encore plus contre le membre du blond, qui gémit de plaisir.

« - Il est…hn… Il est dedans ? Vraiment dedans ? Gémit faiblement Sasuke, respirant bruyamment.

- O-oui… Oh mon dieu Sasuke… » Les yeux du blond roulaient dans ses orbites. Il sentait les muscles, les contractions du brun autour de lui. C'était exquis, formidable, parfait. Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela, l'un cherchant à se décontracter, à s'habituer à cette présence si imposante, l'autre essayant de ne pas craquer, de ne pas bouger pour ne pas faire de mal à celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait l'Uchiha trembler contre lui, il haletait, soupirait. Le blond attendit quelques secondes avant de tenter un léger va et vient qui arracha un gémissement à l'autre.

« - aah… Attend … je préfère le faire… mmh…

- d'accord, ahh… »

Sasuke soupira, se décontracta complétement et commença de lui-même des vas et viens sur le sexe de Naruto, soulevant lentement tout son corps en donnant des petits coups de bassin. Le brun commença à gémir dès l'instant où il sentit le membre glisser à l'intérieur de lui, tandis que Naruto regardait, fasciné, l'Uchiha se déhancher sur lui. Le blond passa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, puis les descendit sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa langoureusement. Sasuke soupira en sentant les mains sur ses fesses, ce qui l'excita encore plus. De ce fait, il augmenta la vitesse de ses vas et viens, produisant alors le bruit sexy de ses fasses claquant contre le bassin de Naruto, qui peinait à se retenir.  
Se retenir de lui faire fougueusement et amoureusement l'amour. Se retenir de le renverser, l'allonger sur le sol et prendre le contrôle de tous les mouvements, de la cadence.

Sasuke était maintenant plongé dans le plaisir et le désir naissant. Cette sensation de glissement à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il avait trouvé si désagréable auparavant, lui montrait maintenant un nouveau visage.

Il adorait ça. Il sentait cette chaleur si étrange, si particulière et envoutante, s'installer à l'intérieur de lui, dans tout son bassin, ainsi que son entre-jambe, qui grossissait de plaisir, à chaque mouvements.

Il cria alors et se courba violement, plongeant son visage contre le torse chaud de Naruto qui gémit de plaisir en sentant les muscles et l'étau humide se resserrer autour de lui.

« -Sasu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Aahm…. T-tu as… hm il y a quelque chose… à l'intérieur… hanm.. –Sasuke donna un violant coup de bassin et cria de plaisir en se recontractant.- AAAAHHHM…. Ahm c'est.. trop b-bon Naruto… »

Naruto ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais la vue de son amour transporté par le plaisir le poussa à ne plus se contrôler. Plus du tout.

Il bascula Sasuke sur le sol, l'allongeant. Il écarta ses cuisses, les maintenant en l'air pour pouvoir soulever le bassin de l'Uchiha et commença alors des coups de bassins effrénés et rapides. Sasuke hurla de jouissance en sentant la chaleur de la friction à l'intérieur de lui s'accentuer et il hurla à plein poumon son bonheur et son plaisir, caressant son corps tandis que Naruto le pilonnait avec frénésie.

Les yeux de Sasuke roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors que le brun sentait la jouissance arriver. Il empoigna son membre et afficha des mouvements de pompe rapides et désordonné. Naruto grognait de désir, faisait claquer son bassin contre les fesses quelque peu rebondit du brun.

Leur ébat ne continua que quelques minutes avant que leurs deux corps ne se libère dans une jouissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant. Tous leurs muscles se relâchèrent alors et ils soupirèrent de bonheur ainsi que de plaisir.

Naruto se retira lentement et souffla de soulagement et de plénitude. Il s'allongea près de Sasuke qui reprenait son souffle. Le blond lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, pour le coller tendrement contre lui. Sasuke rougit et hoqueta quand il sentit les dents du blond lui mordiller le cou.

« -Tu es tellement bon Sasu…. –Naruto l'embrassa chastement et lui souffla-

Je pourrai te manger encore et encore tellement je t'aime…. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi répondre. Il bafouilla quelque chose mais Naruto l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, encore et encore. Sasuke répondit avec avidité et quand les baisers cessèrent il soupira.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto… »

* * *

Trois ans…. Trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Et maintenant, dans ses ruines, Sasuke le surplombait. En hauteur, sur cette colline et il le fixait de son regard froid et sans émotions. Naruto déglutit. Il s'avança un peu et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, onyx, du brun.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient, examinaient et analysaient l'autre. Chacun de leur côté. Ils se trouvaient changés. L'un avait quitté l'autre. Et cet autre voulait le reprendre à tout prix.

Mais est-ce que tout avait été oublié, ce jour-là ? Dans la vallée de la fin. Est-ce que leurs sentiments avaient été effacés ? Tous ?

Naruto ne le croyait pas. Et en analysant le regard froid mais aussi mélancolique de son brun en face de lui, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Sasuke pensait la même chose que lui.

Mais alors pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté dans cette douceur et cet amour que Naruto s'était promis de lui offrir ?

Le blond ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait…

C'était lui….

Il s'approcha encore plus près de Sasuke qui frissonna d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis maintenant trois ans.

Naruto lui sourit et positiva, tout ira pour le mieux.

« Tu m'as manqué… Sasu… »

Il le ramènera. Avec lui. Car tout ira pour le mieux.

« …. J'ai faim Sasu…. J'ai faim de toi…. »

Oui.

Tout ira pour le mieux.

* * *

**Voilà.** J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis preneuse de toutes critiques.

A très bientôt ! :3


End file.
